A band story
by Havokmaster3133
Summary: A musical story with characters from Rave Master, Final Fantasty X, InuYasha, and several video games, like Red Dead Revolver and Guitar Hero! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hourglass, Chapter 1: Well met, Gentlemen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rave Master, or Trivium.**

_Great, another day in a crappy high school with a crappy name without a band. Crap…_ These are the thoughts that entered the mind of Haru Glory, freshman at Gala & Pogo's College Preparatory High School. His days of summer were long gone, and his dreams of becoming the lead guitarist in a great band seemed farther and farther away. Sighing, he heaved himself out of bed, shouldered his guitar, and packed up his already stuffed backpack. His locker had been rendered useless by a rat infestation in that particular wing, and his first period, which was right next to his locker, was moved to the smelly portable building by El Camino.

As he walked to his class, something caught his eye. He saw a guy with a guitar case walking next to him. Except that it wasn't a guitar, or even a guy. He stopped and stared rather awkwardly at the chick with the bass. It was really rare for chicks to play, but a BASS! _Wow, she must be new_, he thought, as she seemed to walk alongside him all the way to first period.

When they got to the portable building, she turned on him and yelled, "Who the HELL ARE YOU?" Haru leaned back, then responded, "What did I do to you?" Taken aback, the girl flinched then said, "I asked first!" Rolling his eyes, Haru introduced himself. The girl calmed down a little, then "I'm Kagome. Sorry about that, my ex won't stop following me."

Glaring past Haru, she extended her middle finger to an unknown person who snorted in indignation. Turning around, Haru saw an angry looking teenager with long white hair that went down to the backs of his knees. He possessed disturbingly weird yellow eyes, almost like a dog's, with white ears to match his incredibly long hair.

Kagome sighed. "Stupid Inu-Yasha, always yelling at me, then trying to make up." Haru smiled awkwardly. "My sister had the same kind of boyfriend two years ago. I socked it to him, he made her cry too much, but I digress. You play bass very good?" Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm just bringing this to Hamrio." Haru cocked his head. "The gang banger?" "Yep. He's looking for a rock group, but every band here has a crappy-ass bassist who can't play for shit, and they still stick by 'em."

Raising an eyebrow, Haru said, "You know I don't have a band either. Musica in here?" Kagome nodded. "He says he needs a guitarist. You play?" Haru grinned and opened his guitar case. "Gibson SG Supreme. Dark Green Plush paint. Sounds perfect."

The girl's eyes widened. "Wow, Hamrio'll love this!"

Inside the portable, Kagome went over to Hamrio Musica, the resident gang banger. His long black hair hung straight down and parted at both sides of his face. Over his left eyebrow, he had three silver studs implanted. When Haru introduced himself, Musica grinned and said, "Okay then. We'll jam. Silver Rhythm Recordings. Bring an amp."

When Haru arrived, Musica had set up with two other guys. One was rather nondescript, with black shades and a red Mohawk. The only distinguishing feature about him was the tattoo on his forehead. Some sort of Japanese symbol. The other guy was about sixteen, with a black Nirvana shirt on and a cowboy hat on his head. His face was grizzled, and had several scars on his cheeks and nose. He looked at Haru with a cold nonchalance as Musica introduced them. "Hebi's the dude with the Mohawk, and this here's Red Harlow." Picking up his blue four string, Musica grinned. "Let's jam!"

Once Haru had set up, Red grabbed a seven string guitar and Hebi sat down at the drums. With a warning to just try and keep up shot at Haru, The three set a blistering pace by hitting a hard thrash metal beat. Haru shrugged, then matched the chords as Musica gave a throaty scream into a nearby mic:

"_Behold our beloved revels  
In tragedy."_

Haru, sensing a chance to keep the pace, screamed his own "In tragedy" as Red played an upwards moving riff, and Hebi grooved his drumsticks so fast, they were merely a blur. Musica stepped away from his mic to let Haru take over, which he did with as much force as he could muster from his tonsils.

"_Self-denying avarice for bloodshed  
Behold hypocrite."_

Changing the rhythm suddenly, Red shoved Haru and growled "Those who run," Music shouldered them both away and screamed "Will be burned." This continued as Haru took over the lead riffs and banging his head in time to the drums. Red, once he was done growling, hit a new set of chords, and Haru followed along perfectly, adding a powerful double-effect to their song. Haru then took over the mic and sang melodically:

"_Devoutly wished for blinded eyes  
This tragedy's like light to the flies  
This seems to suit you better."_

Musica and Red followed Haru through the lyrics, then Hebi leaned over to a mic hanging over a cymbal and called "Bleeding out the eyes!" Haru let him go, then continued.

_Hope's left in chain suspension  
Holding onto lies, to make the truth."  
_

The group continued with the rhythm, but started the lyrics over, with Musica's fingers blurring, Haru's pick striking each chord perfectly, Red's screams holding perfectly, and Hebi's feet pedaling crazily.

After the melodic singing ended again, Musica, Hebi, and Red hit their ending notes, but Haru kept going with a slower melody. Hitting another lasting note, the other three got onto what Haru was doing, and Red began his solo.

It was amazing. The guy's furious fingers never missed a beat. Every single note seemed to screamed "GOLD!" When he hit the last note, his speaker blew out and signaled the end. Musica collapsed from exhaustion, Haru broke a string when he tested it, Hebi fell over backwards and Red cursed at his broken amp. But despite their tiredness, there was a definite surge of adrenaline. They all now had a band.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rave Master, Avenged Sevenfold, or almost anything else mentioned in this story, except for the band members.**

**Chapter 2: live set**

Haru laughed out loud. "That was sweet. I'm definitely in." Musica agreed, but Hebi and Red exchanged looks. "We'd love to, but we already got a band," Said Hebi. "And we don't need you two. It was fun jamming, but that's all."

As the two left, Haru glumly turned to Musica. "Should we post an ad online." The bassist nodded, then packed up his bass. "There's always tomorrow."

The next day, Haru was surprised to find Kagome carrying a microphone and stand with her. Sneaking up behind her, he gave her a friendly poke in the ribs. Kagome jumped up with a squeal and turned ready to smack him, but, seeing it was Haru, she held back. "Oh," She laughed a little. "It's you."

Haru smiled, glad that she wasn't hitting him. "Is that Musica's mic?" Kagome lifted it , smiled and put it down. "No, actually, it's mine. I'm a really good singer, but Musica won't let me in his band because he doesn't think regular singing is metal."

Haru snorted. "Wow, that's stupid, what the new Avenged Sevenfold and Black Sabbath?" Kagome shrugged. "He thinks Sabbath is classic rock, and he hasn't heard of Iron Maiden. That's why me and my friend Kendra's band are gonna play 'Bat City' today in the quad. You wanna come? We need a guitarist." Haru agreed, and went to get his guitar out of music class.

-----------------------------------AT LUNCH THAT DAY------------------------------------------

While they set up, Kagome introduced Haru to the band. There was Kendra, "the fastest feet alive" on the drums, who was cute, tall, and had very pretty brown eyes that matched her long trench coat. She was a little overweight, but not enough to be fat. The bassist was Keith, a guy with long brown hair he kept in a ponytail. He wore a Social Distortion t-shirt and an unbuttoned dark green long sleeve shirt over it. Finally was the rhythm guitarist, Tom. Tom was short and fat. The most interesting thing about him, though, was the fact that he had a very long goatee that he tied into a braid. According to Kagome, Tom had been playing for about three months and was a very fast learner, Keith was a bass virtuoso, and had five years of experience playing. Kendra's ten years of drumming, though, were most surprising. She was known by many people for being the best drummer in the County. After introducing himself, Haru said, "Let's roll!"

Once Kagome had warmed up her voice, and Keith, Tom, and Haru tuned, a small crowd had gathered. Instantly, they set off on an intense, powerful riff that rocked the crowd. Kagome then came in with a growl that could almost be seen rippling out of the amps. She then hit out her first real lines while the band banged their hands in time.

"_Come here in a fiery plane,_

_Won't lose my will to stay."_

Then the band went back in with a bang. Keith's hair was no longer tied, and spiraled around his head, while tom's goatee ponytail whipped back and forth as he shook his head from side to side.

"_As I try_

_To drive all through the night,_

_The heat of bitter weather_

_The barren empty sights_

_My is on the trigger_

_I'm ready to ignite,_

_Don't want your absolution_

_Because I can't make it right!"_

Swinging into the chorus, Haru sang alongside Kagome into a mic he had borrowed from music class.

"_Can't you help me as I'm trying to burn,_

_All alone_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leaving me own my own_

_All alone_

_No one can help me and you know I don't want the attention."_

Before they began, the band had agreed on not doing the mellow, wimpy part. Instead, they cut right into the solo. Haru hit the first note, and then shook the whammy bar. The next set of notes were intense and very different from what was normally the solo for that song. The main difference though, was that they were better. The crowd was moshing, the band was head banging in time, and Haru was playing perfectly.

After a minute more of his soloing, Haru and Tom went back to back and began to play together in harmony. They played perfectly


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master or Rush.**

**Note: The lyrics of the songs in this chapter are the only parts of the original songs that are being used. I do have the copyright on the song that comes up later on, so please don't steal it.**

Chapter 3: **surprise, surprise, surprise**

Kendra was walking inside her father's guitar shop. Avoiding the cashier's face, she snuck up to the second floor, where the drum kits were placed. Her official job, along with her friend, Keith, was to "test" the kits before they came up for sale. In reality, her dad merely paid her to practice her drumming, which she hated to do. The only reason she agreed was because her dad had given the job of "testing" the new keyboards, basses, and amps to Keith. She didn't know why, but there was just something about him that made her think, well, _dirty_ thoughts.

It definitely wasn't his body. Keith was a little fat, there was no way around it. Once Kendra had even bet him to put on a training bra, and they learned two things. First, don't bet Keith unless you are absolutely positive he'll lose; Second, the training bra fit him perfectly.

Maybe it was his face. Maybe it wasn't his face. Sure, he had a pretty face, but his "insomnia" always left bags under his eyes that detracted from his attractiveness. Also, his bad facial hair was a little bit of a turn off. Except his soul patch. That was kind of sexy.

Or, it could possibly be his personality. Yeah, definitely his personality. He was funny, smart, empathetic, everything that would keep Kendra happy in a relationship. God, just thinking about him made her lose her breath, but she was just too nervous to tell him how she felt. The only good thing was that she could fake her nervousness with nonchalance, but it sometimes seemed to drive him away instead.

She stopped her daydreaming as Keith walked in from the bathroom. Kendra turned away in embarrassment, as he hadn't zipped his pants up all the way. "God, couldn't you zip up faster?" Keith looked down, blushed, then turned away. "My bad."

After a few more pleasantries (mainly insults about Keith's, umm, shall we say_ size_), the two of them got to work testing out the new kits and basses. Keith also brought his microphone and amp for it. Little did Keith know that Kendra had hidden a recording device so they could start their own little drum/bass band like they kept saying they would. Once they were ready, she flipped on her recorder, and they started their jam.

Keith listened to Kendra's easy, simple drum beat before adding in his own simple bass line. They both complimented each other's styles, as each of their lines began to rely on the other's more and more. After about a minute, Keith leaned over to his mic and began singing.

"_I get up_

_At Seven, yeah_

_And I'm goin' to work at nine,_

_Got no time for livin', yeah,_

'_cause I'm working all the time."_

Keith hit a long, open note on his bass and caught Kendra's eye. She understood what he meant, and hit two cymbals in quick succession. She then came to a different beat while Keith began singing and playing again.

"_Seems to me I could live my life_

_A lot better than I think I am,_

_I guess that's why they call me,_

_The working man."_

This time Kendra caught Keith's eye. He nodded, and they went back to their original rhythm. Quickly, Kendra started going crazy on her kit. Her bass pedals kept up the same rhythm as before, but now her hands started blurring, each one hitting a different drum over and over in an intense blast beat. Keith struggled to keep up, but his hands started to cramp, and he just popped an open note and stood, massaging his hands.

Wow. That was all he could think to himself. She was amazing. She was the first drummer to be able to outplay him like that. That, and she was pretty damn sexy. Her face was stunning, even now when her utter concentration would have scared most guys away from her. Her body was a killer. She was athletic, but not to the point of being muscular; just enough to have a great shape and little body fat. But that just brought him to her breasts, and he didn't want puberty to ruin his chances with her.

Turning in embarrassment, he started playing again, while Kendra stopped soloing. They went to their first rhythm, which Keith had mentally dubbed the 'main verse'. Closing his eyes for a second, he leaned towards his mic and sang.

"_I get home, at 5 o'clock,_

_And our date gets started with an ice cold beer._

_Always seem to be wondering why there's nothing goin' down here._

_It seems to me I could live my life,_

_A lot better than I think I am._

_I guess that's why they call me,"_

He paused for a moment, catching his breath, then yelped out aloud "Working Man!" He looked at Kendra, then hit an ending line. Taking his cue, Kendra began a dramatic series of drum rolls, crashes, and cymbal hitting. SNAP! went one stick. SNAP! went the other. Unfortunately, those were the last set of drumsticks Kendra would get from her dad for free until the next month. Laughing, Keith collapsed onto a nearby couch.

"Damn," he said after a moment. "That was fucking GENIUS!!!" Kendra nodded, then reached for some duct tape to try to put her sticks back together. Keith, cursing himself for his hormones, leaned over and got a nice little peek at her underwear while she was leaning over, grinning at the black thong she was making no apparent effort to hide. When she leaned back up, he turned his head in the other direction, but she knew what he was doing. "Perv" she smiled what she hoped was an alluring smile. Keith blushed and looked away again. He was just about to say something else, but at that moment, Kendra's dad walked in. Saved by the moment, Keith mumbled something about cleaning his fish's filter, and ran out before he had to do any verbal sparring with Kendra's dad. As he stumbled out, Kendra smiled nervously at her father. He looked back with a small laugh, and said "That guy likes you, Don't let him get away from you." Laughing at his daughter's surprised face, he walked out laughing.

**The Next day...**

"Ahhh, Sunday. Relaxation time for me," Haru thought, as his neighbors packed into their old station wagon and drove off to church. Peace and quiet. But then there was a knock on his front door. It was Kagome and Tom, both holding an assortment of amps, cables, and other musical equipment. "Hey Haru," she said, as she and Tom lowered their stuff to the floor. "We were gonna get Keith and Kendra with us and actually have a band jam and stuff like that. Wanna come?" Haru thought about it for a second, then nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, just lemme go get my stuff."

As Haru found out, Tom actually lived across the street from him, and the idea of jamming came up after Kagome had spent the night at Tom's place. Haru didn't say anything about the showing-off way Kagome had put the statement. It seemed to Haru that she might have had sex with Tom, but he was too surprised to say anything. The way it looked to him, Kagome was hanging out and, possibly, sleeping with all these guys to make Inu-Yasha jealous of her. Heaving a deep sigh, Haru packed up his stuff into his gig bag and grabbed his amp. Carrying his equipment, he, Kagome and Tom set off to the nearest bus stop. Keith's place was the next stop, as he had a car that could fit most of their gear.

Recruiting Keith was a little harder, as he was still asleep when the got to his place. He lived up in Emerald Valley, the upper middle class area of the town they all shared. Groggily, he got out of bed, and directed them to his soccer mom-styled van, with the back row removed for the purpose of carrying equipment. "All right," Keith said, with what seemed to be a twinge of nervousness in his voice. "Let's go to Kendra's."


End file.
